Twisted Tales
by Christine-and-Meggy
Summary: Just Random... and more random... by yours truly... the girlys Christine and Meggy! PS~ If you dont like random humor, turn back now!
1. Um Tacos!

A/N~ Ok well this is just me and my friend Meggy, and we are making up some weird Phantom stories before we go onstage. We have nothing better to do, cuz who wants to listen to Carlotta? *dead silence* I thought so. Be patient, these are rather silly!  
  
Twisted Tales #1  
  
Christine: Once upon a time  
  
Christine: There was a little mouse  
  
Christine: And he said  
  
Christine: "I want some tacos!"  
  
Christine: But then another mouse came up and said,  
  
Christine: "Mice don't like tacos we like cheese."  
  
Christine: So the other little mouse said "Well I like tacos so maybe im not a mouse"  
  
Christine: And the other little mouse said "Hmmm maybe" and ran away screaming in right  
  
Christine: fright*  
  
Christine: lol  
  
Meggy: lol  
  
Christine: Then the first little mouse unzipped his zipper and out popped a Chihuahua  
  
Christine: And he said  
  
Christine: "Mmmmmhhm taco bell" but then. then the Chihuahua unzipped a zipper and out came Raoul. cuz ya know he was so stupid. the end! Meggy: Oh my. 


	2. Er Darkness

A/N~ These are supposed to be random and scary! Don't flame us! If ya don't like random.well don't read on!  
  
Twisted Tales #2  
  
Christine: once upon a time  
  
Christine: there was a plant  
  
Christine: it was a little plant  
  
Christine: the little plant wanted to be a bigger plant  
  
Christine: so it ate some majik beanz  
  
Christine: and boom it was a big plant  
  
Christine: but it grew  
  
Christine: and grew  
  
Christine: till its head  
  
Meggy: *interjection* plants don't have heads  
  
Christine: um till its top touched the sky  
  
Christine: and then it looked into the sun  
  
Christine: and saw a pretty land  
  
Christine: so it tried to hop into the sun  
  
Christine: but its roots were too big  
  
Christine: so it bent down  
  
Christine: and asked a little woodchopper dude  
  
Christine: to cut it  
  
Christine: so the little woodchopper dude  
  
Christine: cut it in hakf  
  
Christine: haf  
  
Christine: half  
  
Christine: and the plant fell into the sun  
  
Christine: but what the plant didn't know  
  
Christine: was that it was marijuana  
  
Christine: and so it was hallucinating  
  
Christine: the sun wasn't a pretty land at all  
  
Christine: so the plant fell into the sun  
  
Christine: and crushed the sun  
  
Christine: and everything went dark  
  
Meggy: oh for the love of God  
  
Christine: so the moon went into power and now everything is dark  
  
Christine: the end  
  
Christine: what?  
  
Meggy: darkness rules  
  
Meggy: lol 


	3. Gee Fopsicle!

A/N~ Well come on people! We found them funny, you don't have to. There must be SOMEONE out there who appreciates random humor.  
  
Twisted Tales # 3  
  
Christine: once upon a time  
  
Christine: there was a little boy  
  
Christine: named raouly  
  
Meggy: lmao  
  
Christine: raouly lived only in the sun  
  
Christine: he hated night  
  
Christine: and hated cold  
  
Christine: well one day  
  
Christine: he made fun of the night  
  
Christine: and the god of night *whos name happen to be eriky*  
  
Christine: well the god  
  
Christine: got soooo mad  
  
Christine: he shoved raouly in his icebox to keep him quiet  
  
Christine: raouly got so cold  
  
Christine: he froze  
  
Christine: and became a fopsicle  
  
Meggy: lolol  
  
Christine: the end  
  
Meggy: LOLOL 


	4. Wow Toes!

A/N~ Alright Alright I don't care if these are stupid I find it hysterical. Besides, Erik likes a girl with a sense of humor...hehehe  
  
Twisted Tales # 4  
  
Christine: once upon a time  
  
Christine: meg was dancing  
  
Christine: see meg dance  
  
Christine: dance meg dance  
  
Meggy: lol  
  
Christine: meg danced  
  
Christine: meg danced so fast  
  
Christine: she stubbed her toe  
  
Meggy: oh NOO  
  
Christine: and fell into the dark shadow  
  
Christine: of the phantom of the opera  
  
Christine: he caught her  
  
Christine: and meg was so beautiful  
  
Christine: her tears ran down her face as she thought of her toe  
  
Christine: the phantom kissed her tears away  
  
Meggy: aww Christine: and kissed her toe  
  
Christine: which made it all better  
  
Meggy: lucky bitch Christine: lol so the lucky bitch danced again  
  
Christine: and erik danced with her  
  
Christine: and they danced till they stubbed their toes  
  
Christine: and then kissed them  
  
Christine: and danced again  
  
Meggy: lol  
  
Christine: it was a terrible cycle  
  
Christine: but it worked for them so who cares  
  
Christine: the end 


	5. Hm Spiderman!

Christine: once upon a time  
  
Meggy: hehe  
  
Christine: there was a girl  
  
Christine: named juliette  
  
Meggy: eep!  
  
Christine: she made a doll  
  
Christine: and it looked exactly like her  
  
Christine: one day  
  
Christine: she found the doll was missing  
  
Christine: and it broke her heart  
  
Christine: the next 2 nites julz had strange dreams about a man  
  
Christine: He would grab her hand and try to kiss her  
  
Christine: but julz always ran away from him  
  
Meggy: is the man erik?  
  
Christine: i dunno yet Christine: the next morning julz went into a dark alley  
  
Meggy: i would NEVER run away from him  
  
Christine: lol  
  
Meggy: I'd rip off his clothes and rape him  
  
Christine: LOL! Christine: anyways the girl went into a dark alley  
  
Christine: a dark man was waiting there  
  
Christine: like in the dream  
  
Christine: he grabbed her hand and tried to kiss her  
  
Christine: but suddenly the man was held back by webs  
  
Christine: another man in a spidersuit  
  
Christine: came down  
  
Meggy: damn you spiderman  
  
Christine: and said, "good thing i saved you huh"  
  
Christine: well the other man said "no"  
  
Christine: and julz said "well i guess"  
  
Meggy: i could kiss spiderman too....hes a cutie...  
  
Christine: the dark man turned out to be a random tenor who has no life and wanted julz cuz of her hair so he stole the doll and hoped to get her to come to the doll...and him!  
  
Christine: spiderman said "well do i get a kiss"  
  
Christine: julz said "well sure your cute too"  
  
Christine: but as julz lifted the mask  
  
Christine: a chandelier fell on top of poor spidey  
  
Meggy: NOOO  
  
Christine: and a maniacal laugh echoed  
  
Christine: thru the alley  
  
Christine: lol  
  
Meggy: ERIK  
  
Meggy: **stops breathing**  
  
Christine: suddenly a phantom swept thru  
  
thinkofmefondly5: *dirrrty thoughts*  
  
Christine: and pointing to the squashed bugman  
  
Christine: said  
  
Christine: "get your 8 legs off my woman"  
  
Christine: he then swept Julz away to his lair  
  
Meggy: **claps her hands** i love this....  
  
Christine: where he made love to her and sang for her 20 times a day  
  
Meggy: ahh  
  
Christine: and the other 20 times she sang to him and made love with him  
  
Christine: and they did that until...  
  
Christine: well hell they did it forever  
  
Christine: the end  
  
Christine: lol  
  
Meggy: LOL  
  
Meggy: that was wonderful 


	6. wow lucky ballerinas!

**Meg Giry, the Lucky Ballerina**

Meg: once there was a girl named Meg and she didn't know it, but many people loved her worshipped her

Meg: She was a ballerina and her best friend was Christine

Meg: She didn't really like Christine, but she knew Christine was up to something with this Opera Ghost guy

Meg: and she thought that he's mysterious and magical ways were damn sexy

Christine: lol!

thinkofmefondly5: So she was pretending to be Christine's friends to get to her sweet ass phantom phriend

angelofmusik16: *giggle fit*

Meg: One day Meg went tin Christine's dressing room, and Christine was not there.  So Meggy waited for her and waited

Meg: and then suddenly, Meg heard a man's clear, sweet voice throughout the room

"Go away little Giry, I do not want you here"

Meg: and Meggy began to cry.  She knew it was the Ghost, and she had had all these dreams about meeting him and....some other stuff

Meg: ((naughty Meggy))

Meg: The man said "why are you not frightened child! I am the Phantom!! Mwa ha hahahaa!!!"

Christine: awww

Christine: cuz she loves him!

Meg: yes!

Meg: and she says "Monsieur Phantom, please....i only wish to meet you...."

Meg: and the phantom was silent...and he thought "well, I love Christine....but Meg looks easier...."

Christine: awwww

Meg: ((lolol nooo))

Christine : *giggles*

Meg: and the phantom says "as you wish then mademoiselle"

Meg: and to meg's surprise, the mirror magically opened! and there stood the man she had always dreamed of!

Meg: he led her through strange mazes and across the lake to his house

Christine: yay!

Christine: go Meggy!

Meg: and they went and he played his music for her

Christine: ooooooh

Meg: and she was like "Oh you are such a hunk of something...."

Christine: lucky meg

Meg: and he says "Excuse me?"

Christine : hehe

Meg: and then

Christine: she leaned over

Chrisitne: to whisper in his ear

Christine: but he turned his head

Chrisitne: and she kissed him

Meg: and he was thinking "Erik! what are you doing! you love Christine!"

Christine: and Christine was thinking..."Erik! You player!"

Meg: but the young dancer 

Meg: was a mad good kisser

Christine: uh oh Chrissy's got some competition

Meg: and things got out of control, they had hot and wild sex, and then got married and had 6 children who were all little child prodigy's THE END

Christine: lucky bitch of a ballerina


End file.
